


Subtle

by teamfreewilllover



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/F, Orgy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 05:33:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2298356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamfreewilllover/pseuds/teamfreewilllover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started out as a normal pack meeting just for the girls, but soon turned into something much more fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Subtle

It had started like any normal pack meeting with the girls, first they discuss business and then they go onto watch bad movies and eat pizza. Lydia and Allison would mostly ignore Erica and Cora's presence still unsure about the girls, and they both soon fell asleep on the bed.

"Ugh, could they get any more stuck up?" Cora sighed.

"I know right, Lydia's such a snob and Allison's a little princess who never does anything wrong" Erica replied.

"Hmm...maybe we could change that?" Cora suggested.

"What do you mean?" Erica asked.

Cora walked over to the bed the girls were sleeping on a sat down by Lydia.

"...I think I know a way to loosen them up a bit" She smirked, brushing her finger over one of Lydia's nipples.

"I like the way you think" Erica grinned, doing the same to Allison.

"Hold up, we better take some precautions if they wake up" Cora said, walking up the stairs and coming down with four belts, to tie around the girls hands and feet.

"Much better" Erica said, groping at Allison's breasts, loving the way she arched into them.

Cora let her hands wander under Lydia's shirt and was happy to find her without a bra. She slowly starting flicking them, quickly smelling the arousal coming off her. Erica meanwhile had ripped Allison's shirt off and was now sucking onto Allison nipples, hearing her moan above her.

"Let's see what all the fuss is about, huh?" Cora said, ripping Lydia's clothes off until she was just clad in panties, leaving Erica to quickly do the same to Allison.

"Exquisite" Cora sighed, looking at Lydia's naked body.

Slowly both girls started to wake up, confused to see they were naked.

"What...what the hell is going on?" Allison shouted.

"We were just trying loosen you up a bit" Erica smiled.

"And you both liked it...a lot" Cora said, pointing to both girls hard nipples.

"It's just a normal reaction of the body, nothing more" Lydia told them.

"Hmm...will see" Cora laughed, pulling her top over her head, leaving her chest bare.

Lydia's breath hitched slightly, enough that both werewolves heard it. Erica and Cora both soon stripped until they both only had panties on.

"Like anything you see?" Erica smirked, seeing how Allison's eyes instantly settled on her breasts.

"Let us go" She replied.

"Alright, but watch the show first" Cora giggled, groping Erica's breasts.

Erica let her hand fall back, letting out a moan. Cora bent forward and started sucking on one of her nipples, teasing the other with her fingers.

"Oh...yes" Erica sighed.

She let her hands wandered until they came to Cora's entrance and she brushed a finger softly against the girls clit. Cora instantly started to get uncoordinated, and by the time Erica had slipped a finger in her she was moaning too. Cora let her thigh slip under Erica and the girl instantly started thrusting onto it, letting her juices flow onto the leg. Cora flipped her over until she was positioned above her pussy and licked a strip of wetness. She smirked when she heard the two other girls gasp, obviously turned on.

"You enjoying it?" Cora laughed.

"...No..." Lydia trailed off, breathing heavily.

Cora let her finger trail down Lydia's slit, smirking when she pulled back to see her hand covered in wetness.

"How about you Allison?" She asked.

"Oh, yes, she certainly was enjoying it" Erica smirked, feeling her wetness too.

"I'm tired Erica, aren't you?" Cora sighed.

"Yes, I think we should get to enjoy a show too" She smiled, unhooking Lydia and Allison's bonds.

"What do you mean?" Lydia asked.

"Touch her" Cora commanded.

"What? No" Lydia replied.

"Why not?" Erica asked.

"She's my best friend, we would oooh-" Lydia was cut off when Allison suddenly slipped a finger into her.

"What are you...oooh...doing?" Lydia moaned as Allison slipped another finger in.

"I want this Lydia, I want you and I want them...so bad" Allison admitted.

Lydia started groping Allison's breasts, flicking and teasing them until they were hard. She let her fingers wander downwards until both girls were bringing the other to the edge.

"Wait! We want to join too" Cora smirked.

"How...are we...?" Allison asked shyly.

"I'll go at the front, Lydia you finger fuck me from behind, Erica eat out Lydia out while she does this and lastly Allison you finger fuck Erica" Cora explained.

"What about me?" Allison asked.

"You get this" Cora smirked pulling out a vibrator and handing it to Allison.

They quickly arranged themselves, so that Lydia slowly was able to put three fingers into Cora, while Erica licked her while teasing her clit with her fingers, while Allison fucked her from behind, getting herself off with the vibrator. Soon everyone was moaning loudly and coming to the edge.

"Yes, yes yes!" Cora cried, feeling her juices coat Lydia's hand.

"Faster, faster! OOOOOH" Lydia screamed, coming.

"Oh, oh, mmmmmmm" Erica sighed, arching her back as she came.

"OH OH, YES, YES, YEEES!" Allison cried, coming after hearing everyone else.

"So who's up for round two?" Cora smirked.

 


End file.
